Nameless
by Morei
Summary: Manami was only 16, she had no friends, and was bullied by a certain pair of brothers with blue and red hair. Three years have passed and she's a popular new idol that rival the vocaloids! i suck at summeris, so let the story speak for itself! KaitoXoc
1. Ch 1 Highschool Memories

*sigh* yes i know ANOTHER new story

i really need to work on the others but... yeah, i can't stay on one thing for tooooo long

right?

well have fun with a jocky Kaito.

ACTION!

* * *

><p>"H-hey! those are mine!" A girl said reaching out for her glasses that had just been taken from her face. The red and blue haired brothers just laughed.<p>

"But you look soooo much cuter withOUT them!" the red haired boy named Akaito replied. Kaito shrugged, "hmmm, if she could be cute, always walking around with her head down, never doing anything attractive, have you ever even had a boyfriend? let me guess, NO!" he replied starting to walk away, "Come on, Akaito, we have better things to do than waste our time terrorizing the mouse."

Akaito nodded, tossing her glasses at her. They didn't know her name. They didn't need to, she was just an easy target, never fought back, never told the teachers. The girl sat there and heard her glasses hit the ground. Reaching forward she allowed a tear to slip as she picked them up and put them on, her eyes being able to focus on everything. As she gathered her books another tear fell. She never understood their resentment of her. 'One day,' she thought, 'I'll be a star, then they'll know me by something other than mouse... I'll be even better than them!'

Manami opened her eyes slowly. The same dream, back from when she was in highschool. She got it all, she was famous. More famous than Kaito and Akaito were from the vocaloids. She was almost above Miku, so why didn't she feel accomplished at all? Oh right. They didn't know it was her. When she had gotten her manager, he pressed her to change her meek look, and she did, but she also made herself an alias. Manami was happy with who she was, but she would never have been able to do anything if she was herself.

So she made Kiyomi, a beautiful, bright, and shining young woman with a great career in both music and modeling. Kiyomi was confidant, selfless, and very modest. She always made time for her fans and often held times after her concert for people to talk to her. And when ever she saw a young aspiring girl, she always knew what to say. Kiyomi was exactly what Manami always wanted to be, and by having the safety of another identity she could be exactly that. She sighed sitting up and getting out of her otherwise empty king sized bed. Her house was simple, one bedroom, one bathroom, large kitchen and a living/dining room. She had only what she needed, she would much rather give money to schools or charity than spend too much of it on herself. It just didn't feel right.

She grabbed her glasses from her desk and went to her closet. She had about a thousand things to do that day and she had to dress in something that would suit all of them. In the end she went for a classy-punk look that was so common of Kiyomi and grabbed her planner on the way out of her room to the bathroom to switch her glasses for her contacts. "ahhhh, first, CD signing, then i have the tv interview, the photo shoot, about a 3 hour block of time, then the concert rehersal." she muttered to herself as she leaned forward to the mirror to aviod poking her eye, "Well, today should be fun..." then she saw the time she was supposed to be at the signing. 8 o'clock. That was in twenty minutes.

"Neeee! I didn't think I was this late!" she said, running down the stairs and startling her great dane, who inturn startled her 2 cats by barking loudly. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the box of breakfast bars, "Hush now, Camo! no barking!" she yelled as she pulled on her coat and the black heels, patting her black, gray, and white dane who was next to her. As commanded he imediately stopped barking.

Manami smiled at him, "There's my good boy, i'll be back to take you for a walk in a few hours, kay?" she said smiling and running out of her house, locking the door behind her. Thankfully, there was little traffic and she managed to get to the CD store five minutes before they were opening the signing. Her Manager, on the other hand, was pacing until he saw her walk in through the back entrance. "Manami! or I guess more appropriately, Kiyomi," he said with a sigh. He was tall, good looking with a very handsome face. His shaggy blonde hair almost covered his stormy gray eyes unless he had it slicked back as he did now, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he, Mr. William Neslund, asked with the athourity of the head lion of a pride, "I was beggining to think i'd have to send some one to your house to get you!

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't notice what time it was!" Manami said putting her hands together with her fingers almost touching her chin, looking down. William sighed, patting her on the head, "Well, you made it here on time... go get in your seat we're starting any moment now."

Manami smiled and nodded before getting a calm and collected face on. She walked out to the desk and chair that was empty aside from a rainbow of sharpies. She smiled, William remebered her love of using colors to sign for her fans. It took longer, but Manami thought that it made Kiyomi more unique. When she had made small talk with around 20 people as she signed their CDs, a young man came up to the table wearing sunglasses and a hat that covered most of his blue hair. He set two CDs infront of her and shook her hand just like everyone else had. But Manami couldn't figure out what was familar about him.

"Good morning sir, so who am I signing these to?" She said with a confident and happy voice, picking up her dark blue sharpie. If his hair was that color he must like it, right? He smiled leaning over the table a bit, "Please sign one to 'Kaito' and the other to 'Kameyo', She's my cousin and she insists that she's your number one fan." Manami's eyes widened a little before she controled her face mantaining her happy expression. "Okay, I can do that" she said with a smile, "is this a birthday present for your neice?"

"Yes, actually, she turns 16 in a week," he said taking off his sunglasses, "She told me that this was all she wanted, and I thought I may as well get one signed for myself."

"Well tell her happy birthday for me, I always love to hear about my fans." she said opening the CD case and writing a birthday note on a piece of paper before putting it in the CD case. She grabbed the other one and signed it quickly, handing them both to him. He smiled and put on his sunglasses, "Thank you very much, Kiyomi." And with that he left. Manami was almost relieved, but he still didn't know who she was, did she really think he'd reconize her? No, no she didn't. She smiled at the next girl who walked up, "Hello there, young lady, now who am I signing this to?"

Manami sighed walking into the concert hall. Finally, the last thing on her list of things to do. She looked around, before she was tackled, "Manamiiiiii! You're early for once!" she said with a smile, "Oh~! By the way, you have looooove letter waiting in your room! I saw the guy go in with it! He was SOOO cute!"

Manami laughed, "Hello, to you too, Yuuko, what's this about a letter?" she said gathering her balance. Yuuko shook her head, "No, no, no! Its a LOVE letter! It's in the room they have set up for you tomorrow, don't ask me how they knew that it was yours, but if you aren't interested I deffitantly am! He was sooo-"

"Cute, I get it, who was he?" Manami asked looking towards the dressing room. Yuuko shrugged, "Dunno, he was wearing a hat with sunglasses," she said smiling.

Manami blinked, "A hat, and... sun glasses?"

"Yep, he was also wearing a long coat, probably didn't want people to know who he was..."

"R-right, well isn't that... weird..." Manami said with a nervous laugh. Yuuko smiled, "He's probably just shy, or super famous, Omigod! what if he just doesn't wanna be swarmed that would be too cool! Augh, Manami why do you get the cool guys~!"

"Or maybe he's a stalker? a wanna-be-somebody? or even worse, one of my highschool class mates! Maybe he's all of those!" Manami said with a huff. Why did he have to come bother her now!

"Or maybe you're just paranoid? Seriously Manami-chan! You could actually have a boyfriend, you know, not a plublicity relationship!"

"Hey, Ichiru is a good guy, we have a lot in common, the only reason we don't hang out much is cause he's on tour." Manami said walking towards her dressing room, "Besides, how is that your business?"

"And yet, you don't deny that it's a plublicity staged love! Face it, Manami, Kiyomi isn't the only one who needs a little action!" Yuuko said with a wink. Manami promtly blushed a deeply colored pink. "Y-Yuuko! don't be so blunt you know I haven't~!" she said with a mild hysteria dripping from her voice. How could her best friend even suggest that!

"Whaaat? You haven't jumped Will yet! Manami, He's like a god of sexiness!"

"YUUKO! He's my MANAGER!" Manami said walking into her room with Yuuko right behind her.

"So? You two knew eachother before he was your manager you know, and he's, like, amazing!" she said sitting on the lounging chair Manami had moved into her rooms, "Besides, there's, like, MAJOR sexual tension between you two, just approach the topic already, or maybe I will!"

"Yuuko, seriously, let it drop, what if your wrong, huh? I ask him out, he rejects me, things get majorly weird. I don't want that." Manami said sitting down at her mirror, "Besides, he's like what? 23? And I'm 19. He'd never go for me."

"You underestimate yourself, my friend," Yuuko said feining seriousness, "A man would have to be blind, crazy, or both to reject you. You have it all; brains, beauty, charm, charisma, and your a nice person. Who wouldn't want you?"

"Kaito Shion," Manami replied easily, "And even if he has changed his mind by now, it's not me he's after, its Kiyomi, so that doesn't count."

"Manami, not this again! He's just some incredibly hot guy who never even bothered to learn your name."

"Thank you, Yuuko, I feel much better now."

* * *

><p>I feel like this chapter's kinda vauge, but hey, Kaito will come in later.<p>

trying to figure out how i write the letter, its can't be too head over heels, but it can't be too stiff

*sigh* so many decisions. We'll see more of Kaito in the next chapter, kay?

Laters!

~Luna-chan


	2. Ch 2 Craaaaaaap

Okay!

as far as i know only one person has read this, but hey! One is better than none!

hopefully i'll get more readers as i go, my stories tend to... die...

i need alot of reassurances ^^' i'm such a hassle i know...

anyway, story time.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you aren't interested in the letter at ALL Manami-chan. Its unnatural," Yuuko whined.<p>

"If you say so, but i have better things to do than read a letter from some random guy not brave enough to give it to me himself," Manami replied taking the cherries from the fridge and putting them in a bowl, popping one in her mouth.

"Manami, you do know that kiyomi's just a smidgen, well, intimitating, it's not that surprising!"

"Well if they like Kiyomi then they're wasting their time, not my problem," She replied sitting down on the couch next to her dog, who raised his head lazily to look at her. Manami smiled and pat his haunch lightly, "Isn't that right, Camo?"

"Geez sometimes I swear the only thing in this world you love is your dog and your music," Yuuko said with a sigh, "You should get out more you know, like, actually date, its not that bad, the man usually pays for everything you know."

"That's not true, Yuuko, I love my cats. I don't need a man in my life, everything I have I got for myself, Nobody can change that and i don't want it to be changed," Manami said leaning back into her couch to look at the ceiling.

"So your just gonna be alone your entire life?" Yuuko asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yep, call me the crazy cat lady," Manami said with a grin.

"Okay, Crazy Cat Lady, I have to go, on a date, with a man, to dinner," she said pausing a little after every phrase, "So I'm leaving to enjoy the company of an extremely handsome man who wants my company."

"I know what a date is, Yuuko."

"I had to make sure, Because you obviously don't understand the concept," she said grabbing her purse, "See you later Manami-chan."

"Bye Yuuko," She said pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "Have fun on your date."

"Yep, I always do, cause if I don't, I don't go out with the guy again."

"Yeah, yeah, your gonna be late if you don't go," Manami said walking upstairs as her friend left, "God, she tires me out..." she muttered under her breath as she took out her contacts and put on her glasses, taking time to take her hair down and braid it before looking in the mirror.

"... He has nothing to say to you," she told her reflection, "His letter is for Kiyomi... not me..."

It didn't seem to matter how much she said it, she still wanted to know what the damn letter said. Manami sighed as she walking into her room, the king sized bed empty besides her two cats. Smiling at her cats who were cuddled together, she sat on her bed, taking the letter from her bag before setting it to the side.

"... I can't believe I'm actually going to read this..." she said opening the letter that had her name writen on it, pulling out the piece of lined paper.

'Dear Kiyomi,  
>Kiyomi I've watched you perform for a while now, you practice everyday, you get more and more fans as well, but fame really isn't all that and I should know...' Manami sighed, seriously? She could see smudge marks and eraser streaks, he probably spent some time on it... Manami continued to read<br>'Well getting to the point of this letter although it may be short believe me when I say it contains my whole heart I wanted to let you know for sometime now I've really started to love you and I was hoping that if you do get this letter that you would let me know how you feel as well... I love everything about you, from your personality to the little things like when you laugh.

Yours truly and most sincerely, Kaito Shion'

"Oh god... how the heck am I supposed to respond to this?" she asked herself, flopping backwards on her bed to stare at the ceiling, "How could this...? I haven't even talked to him! Not since highschool chemistry... wait, no, he was addressing Kiyomi... I'm okay, I'm all g-" She cut off as the door bell rang, "huh, I don't think that William was supposed to come over..." She got up and pushed her glasses back into place, walking down stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez, calm down..." she called out when the door bell rang again. She opened the door holding back her dog, "Ye..." She froze, because standing infront of her was Kaito, no longer wearing the hat.

"... Maybe I have the wrong house..." he muttered looking down at her, "Uh, does Kiyomi live here?"

"... You're pretty ignorant Kaito. I am Kiyomi, but off stage I generally go by Manami," she muttered standing up from stooping to hold back the dog, "You know next to nothing about me, I'm afraid."

"I don't believe that, Manami... that name sounds... familar," he replied, "May I come in?"

"Is there any polite way to say no?" She replied but stepped out of the way.

"I'm sure you could think of some, you are very clever after all," he replied while walking into her house and removing his shoes politely.

"... How did you find my house?" she asked shutting the door, "Oh by the way, my cats don't like strangers so don't try and pick them up or anything."

"Hn? They seem to like me just fine," he said picking up her gray cat as the siamese one continued to rub against his leg starting to purr. Manami looked at her two cats dumbfounded. They chose now, of all times, to be sweet little kitties to her guest. Greeeeeeeeat.

"Oh," she muttered, walking into the kitchen, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water is fine," he said smiling at her. Manami nodded and grabbed the pitcher of water from the fridge, pouring it into a glass.

"Geez..." she breathed out to herself, "how do I get rid of him now..."

"Did you say something, Manami-chan?" Kaito asked from her sitting room where he had sat down.

"Oh no, nothing," she said walking in and setting the water down infront of him, "You must be hearing things, so what brings you so unexpectedly to my house?"

"Right, well, I would think you'd have read my letter by now, and I guess I'm a bit dissapointed in myself for having to write it down to be able to tell you how I feel," he said taking a sip of the water, "So I guess I came by to see how you felt about it..."

"... It was cheesy and a little... jumpy," she said trying to find a round-about through the conversation. Kaito chuckled in return.

"Please be serious, Manami, I meant everything I wrote," he said with almost a sad smile, and for some reason, Manami felt bad for hurting his feelings. What happened to the arrogant jerk that called her 'mouse'? Where was he when she finally had the courage to face him? Why wasn't this Kaito the one who she had known in highschool?

"... I'm sorry, I understand how you feel," she replied, "I appreciate your feelings, but I... I just can't, you understand? We... we wouldn't work out."

"No, I don't understand," he said, staring at her with his deep cerulan eyes, "How can you know that we'd never work out?"

"Because I know you! You're arrogant, ignorant, your ego is stiffiling, and you never pay attention to anyone but yourself. You like who you think I am. You like Kiyomi. You are the most irritating, infuriating, and cocky man I have ever known! Just seeing you is enough to put me out of sorts! I.. I... just... just get out of my house. I finally am better than you!" she said standing up.

Kaito stood as well, "... I know. I know how you feel. I probably should go, it was a long shot anyways," he said smiling at her as they walked to the door. Manami exhaled in a huff and opened the door, "Just leave."

Kaito smiled, and in a single moment pinned Manami to the wall, giving her a sweet and passionately intense kiss that left her mind reeling. His tongue lightly forced his way into her mouth during their kiss and he lightly nibbled on her lip before pulling away, his hand still cupping her face, "I don't believe that you have no feelings for me, Manami, but I see that you have made yourself believe it," he said pulling away from the dazed girl and giving her a fond smile, "You are no longer my little mouse, you are much braver. Its pretty hot, if it isn't too bold of me to say so. Good bye."

Manami watched him leave and shut the door behind him, still in her daze before she realized that it had really happened, "... He...he... he k-kissed me... my first kiss...oh my god..." she managed to choke out, "and he... he knew who I was... he knew..."

* * *

><p>Okay, just incase you were all wondering, no Manami's never been kissed.<p>

She was not very popular in highschool, and she was super shy afterwards, so she never really approached men. Also, Ichiru isn't an actual boyfriend either, they're in a fake promotional relationship.

So what ever you're thinking about it being weird, stop. She's just kinda bent in all sorts of weird ways about Kaito, cause well, she likes him. A lot. So of course no other guy will ever be good enough for her as long as Kaito's still around, just kinda how it is.

Anyway, I feel rather proud of this chapter, my friend actually wrote the love letter, even though they were skeptical at first. They were all like 'O.o you want me to write wha?'

BUT THEY DID ANYWAY!

so be happy cause otherwise i might have never gotten this damn chapter up if they hadn't.

Sadly its a tinsy bit short, but only by like, 200 words or so ^^'

Anyway. Love you all! OwO

~Luna-chan


	3. Ch 3 The Set Up

Okay!

i liked the last chapter, and i would have updated sooner but my sister and brother got me grounded from the computer DX

it was terrible! my entire social life is the computer now that i'm not in school

But i'm here now

anyway, story time.

* * *

><p>Manami laid in bed, it was 8 am, but she didn't feel like getting up. She ran through the scene from the night before over and over in her mind. What was he thinking did he actually and truely like her? Or was he just messing with her head? He seemed so genuine, could he be lying? Just to hurt her?Why? Why would he just suddenly kiss her like that?<p>

"... well it wasn't so bad," she muttered to herself before blinking, "Oh god, what am I saying! He kissed me without my permission! But... he did kiss me..."

Manami sat up looking around. Her house always seemed so empty in the morning. She glanced at the clock again before standing up. Though she had a completely free day, she didn't want to laze away in bed. The charity concert was the next day, so now was her only chance to relax.

"Well, time to get the day started."

Kaito looked around the concert hall, the entire back stage swarmed with artists, lighting technitions, sound checkers, managers, and even a choreographer or two. Usually he was fairly good at picking people out from the crowd, but he couldn't find Manami anywhere. Sighing, he put on a pretty face and walked up to where some of the younger artists were chatting, "Hi girls," he said smiling at them, "Do you know if Kiyomi'll be here soon? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Kiyomi?" One of the girls looked at him as she giggled. Her hair was tied back in two pigtails, trying to make her look childish, "She never comes the day before a concert, her manager's here in her place though, if you want to talk to him."

"Really? do you think you could point me in his direction, miss...?"

"Yuuko. And sure, he's right over there, the blonde one. William Neslund's his name, I think."

"Thank you very much then, Yuuko," he said turning to leave. Yuuko giggled again.

"Hey Kaito, I have her personal number as well, you know, if you want to contact her as well," she said with a smile.

"Something tells me she wouldn't want me having it," Kaito said in a light and joking tone as he held out his phone to her. Yuuko laughs.

"Oh, believe me, I _know_ she doesn't want you to have it. But, I'm her best friend, so I can get away with giving it to you."

"Well then, Thank you," He said as she gave the phone back, "So, you and her are close?"

By now, Yuuko's backround dancers had left the area, "Duh, I'm a year older, but our mom's knew eachother. We're practically sisters, though I know I annoy her. She needs to get out more."

"Huh, really?" Kaito asked, "So, what advice would you give me if I wanted to take her out?"

"You? God..." she sighed, "Well one would be to call her by her actual name, Ma-"

"Manami, I know," he said with a smile, "Would it really be that hard to get her to go out with me?"

"Dude, I don't know if you know this, But ya' kinda turned her off to men, I mean she doesn't go after chicks either, but she's seriously jaded," Yuuko replied, "I mean, Will's like the only guy she ever talks to."

"Her manager?" He asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, he's a real hottie, apparently he heard her singing in the park when she was 16 and just had to have her. She's his only talent you know, all the others either broke away or fell out of the bussiness."

"So are they...?" Kaito asked. If she was with another man then his timing couldn't have been worse.

"I don't think so, she freaks everytime I mention it though, as far as I know the only guy she's ever liked was..." Yuuko trailed off, "Sorry, can't tell ya that, I've already said too much."

"Nah, I understand, you can keep that to yourself, I just..." he kinda trailed off and looked away, "I made a mistake, a long time ago, and I guess I was just hoping I could fix it. Maybe its too late."

"Hey... don't get all depressed, she'll come around," she said with a smile, "I mean, she didn't tell me much about her highschool, but she did talk about you, so cheer up, 'kay?"

"Yeah.. what did she said about me?" He asked.

"God..." Yuuko swimmed through her memory's trying to find something positive, "uh, she liked your eyes, I think that's what she brought up the most." Though what she said was mostly true, what Manami would generally say about his eyes was something like, 'Ohmigod, he's sooo terrible! he's arrogant and insolant but those damn eyes, I could stare into them for hours, if only they weren't his...'

"Really?" he asked, he had never noticed her looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, and they are rather nice, its a good color, no wonder she loved them..."

"Um, thanks, I never thought they were that great..."

"Well, just try and be confidant okay? Women are attracted to confidant and successful men, just look at William over there, handsome, mature, sucessful, always kind, a perfect gentleman, and extremely confidant in his abilities, whats not to love?" she said, gazing at the older man who was surrounded by women.

"Hn, yeah, I wonder," kaito muttered sarcastically. If he was fighting against William then he would surely lose, that was almost garenteed. But on the other hand, Yuuko seemed to know all the gossip so if there was anything going on then she'd be the first to find out. And she seemed to be rooting for him, so that's reassuring... "Well, I'm gonna go wade through those girls and talk to William, talk to you some other time."

"Okay, bye bye!" Yuuko replied before running off to one of the choreographers. Kaito blinked a few times before walking over to William, who's crowd had dispersed for some reason or another.

"Hello, William Neslund, I presume?"

William turned around to look at whoever was talking to him, "Yes? Oh, why hello, Kaito Shion, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes actually, I was told that you are Manami's manager?" Kaito asked cordially, wanting to come off as pleasently as possible just incase William also knew of his past with Manami.

"Yes, I am, quite proudly, her manager," William replied with a nod.

"That's great, you see, my partner Miku just caught a cold and won't be able to make it, however she and I had a few duets in this concert you see. Now, I meant to talk to her in person, but I can't seem to find her and I was wondering if she could perhaps sub in," Kaito said in the most persuading voice he had, though if William had Manami's career in mind, Kaito was pretty sure he'd jump at the idea, "I know it would be a lot of work with all the choreography, but if we put in some hours tonight, and then run through it before the concert in the dress rehersal, I think she could do it."

"You're absolutely right that it would be a lot of work, why Manami? Wouldn't it be easier to ask one of your own group members? Seeing how they already know the choreography?" William asked not wanting to seem too eager. This could be a huge boost to Manami's career, especially if this lead to her being an honorary Vocaloid.

"Well, I've actually had my eye on her since the beginning of her career when I started seeing her music on the radio and youtube. I think that she could easily sing Miku's part and sound great while doing so," Kaito said, knowing how this game worked.

"Well that seems like a mutually beneficial idea. Usually I stay the entire time here, but I think I'll go run this by Manami," William said, "Perhaps I can get your number so that I can give you an update when we've made a decision?"

"Of course, here let me see your phone." Kaito said holding out his own phone. William traded with him.

"Okay, I'll just put myself in as William Neslund, I'm sure thats no problem."

"No not at all," Kaito said, putting in his own number before giving William's phone back, "I hope to hear from you soon."

"Of course, withen two hours I'll give you a call, I'm sure it'll be great to work with you Mr. Shion."

"Likewise."

William started to walk out and over to his car, a Midnight Blue 1998 Firebird, to drive over to Manami's house. This could be a huge break for Manami, if she wasn't already famous enough, this would deffitantly put her on the map. Kaito Shion, everybody knew him, he was popular. If he could manage to convince Manami into a staged relationship, it could almost certainly set her career on an excellent path. Convincing her would be the hardest part of the plan. For some reason, she seemed to have something against The Vocaloids. He quickly parked his car and walked up the front step, knocking twice on the door before walking in.

"Manami! guess who," he called out into her house.

"Hmmm, I dunno, who is it, William?" Manami called from the kitchen. William walked into the large kitchen, "You will never guess who I was talking to today."

"Oh really? I'm sure I won't," Manami replied taking the cookies from the oven and turning towards him.

"Well this certain man wants you to fill in for his partner in a few duets tomorrow night."

"Really? Isn't that a little short notice?" Manami said putting the fresh cookies on a plate, "I mean, sure I'd love too, but I don't know if I'm gonna be ready to preform."

"Really? thats great, he has faith that you can pull it off, he certainly has a good eye and ear for talent," William said pulling out his phone, "I'll give him a call and tell him its fine then."

"Okay, but who is it?"

"A surprise," He said with a smile, "Just trust me, have I ever lead you astray?"

Manami smiled, "No, no you haven't Will, guess I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>I though that was a good place to stop ^^<p>

so yeah, Kaito is really pushing it, and William's helping him o^o so this shall be fun writing

so Manami's gonna walk into her worst nightmare, but also her best dream.

YAY FOR CONFLICTING FEMALE EMOTIONS!

R&R

*(oh and btw after the 16th i'll be a lot slower with the updates, sorry TT^TT)*

Laters

~Luna-chan


	4. Ch 4 Falling in Love? With him? No!

Heyas

how y'all doin?

i hope you all are doing well, cause i'm hoping to get the chapter done before the 16th

cause then i have school TT^TT

anyway, story time

* * *

><p>Manami walked through the back hallway of the studio where she was to meet her new mystery partner. She trusted William, if he said it was a good idea than it was, right? Manami walked into the dance studio where the guy was bent over to look at the stero in the corner, he was well built, in loose pants and a black muscle shirt, his normal white shirt seemed to be in the corner closest to the door. His smooth muscles were lightly denfined in the bright but gentle lighting, so he seemed fairly strong. As he stood straight, Manami realised with a slight feeling of dread that this man had blue hair, which only meant one thing.<p>

"God damnit..." she muttered as he turned, she couldn't believe that she had just checked out Kaito.

"Ah, there you are, I was just setting up, we have a lot to learn if we're going to put on a show." Ugh, she hated that tone, it wasn't snide or prideful, it was just so non-chalant, so normal.

"Well, if I had been told I was going to learn with you I wouldn't have agreed," she replied but put her pack down to the side, "But we should get this over with, I want to learn the steps and timing tonight at least."

"Thats cold Manami, I was under the impression that you knew from the beginning, but you're right," he said grabbing a water bottle and taking a drink before turning on the stereo, "the sooner we start the sooner we finish. I assume you know this song?"

"I've heard it once or twice," she replied. Cantarella. She loved that song, unfortunately Kaito would be only too happy to know that. "Run me through the steps and I'll try to keep up," she said taking off her light coat.

"Okay, then let's start," he said as they went through the steps without the music, "Move your arm more like this," he said coming up behind her to move her arm. Manami nodded, momentarily forgetting who she was working with.

"okay, we've got the steps, let's try the music," the blue haired man said walking over to the stereo again, turning it on. As they were dancing, he happily noticed that she was singing the girls part. About halfway through the song, Kaito also joined in with singing. Though the song itself was a bit disturbing he really liked the tune. Thats when Manami realised that she was there with Kaito, and her moves had become more robotic as she started stewing on the point that not only was she there with Kaito, but she was there because of William. Kaito frowned stopping the music.

"Whats wrong, Manami?" He asked as she grabbed some water.

"Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong," she said after her water.

"Your dancing lost all feeling towards the end, so what's on your mind?" Kaito replied.

"Nothing's on my mind. I don't know what your talking about."

"See, right there, you're upset with me still, aren't you?" he said sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing? We're practicing, aren't we?"

"Not until we talk this through," Kaito replied in a stubborn tone as Manami crossed her arms, "You don't seem to understand that I am extremely serious about all of this."

Manami stayed silent not sure if he meant the preformance, or everything else, "No, I don't understand."

Kaito sighed, standing up and walking over to her, "Manami, I know that I was a horrible excuse for a person to you for all of highschool, honestly, I would give ANY thing to take it back, especially since you won't let me apologise for it. I love you Manami, and I was hoping you would eventually see that but I can tell you're gonna need some convincing."

"If you kiss me again, I will hurt you," she said looking up at him, trying to stay strong.

"If that's what this is about, I'm sorry, I don't know what convinced me that it would be a good idea, but please hear me out," he said, "Can we just start over? I know you are mad and that you're holding a grudge against me but I've changed, Manami, I really have."

"I have yet to see that, Kaito, how do I know this isn't some huge trick and that you won't just drop me when you get bored?"

"You don't but I'm telling you I won't, please let that be enough for you," he said cupping her cheek with one hand and kissing the other, "I love you, Manami, so please, try and love me back."

Manami stared at him, dumbfounded, trying to figure out weather or not she should slap him across the face. She would've if he hadn't had a face like an angel who just witnessed a murder of an innocent man. Well, maybe not that sad... though his face was like an angel's, he looked like he was scared to hope that she'd even consider him.

"... didn't I say not to kiss me?" she asked, looking away from him. Kaito's face fell, the last glimmer of hope gone for the moment, Manami almost wanted to take back what she said.

"Right, right, sorry, well, let's get back to the steps then..." he said walking away from her since they'd be on opposite sides of the stage. Now they were both dancing without much emotion. when Manami got home, William was still there, "How'd it go Nami-chan?"

"I dislike you very much right now, William, why'd you trick me?" Manami replied.

"You say it like I went out of my way to hide it from you, I just thought it would be a huge boost to your career, also..." William trailed off.

"What? Just say it; I promise nothing'll be thrown at you," she replied.

"Well I was just thinking that a staged relationship would also be good, I mean, the tabloids already think you and Ichiru aren't together anymore what have you got to lose?" William said smiling at her. Manami stared back blankly, "A staged... Okay sure, it'll be a huge boost to my career, right? How soon should I set it into motion?" she asked putting on an almost eager face. She could do some research on him if they were in a staged relationship, though she'd have to spend more time with him to do so. It seemed like a fair trade.

"Great, whenever you feel the timing is good okay? I want EVERY body talking about this, okay? So the more public the better, you should know this by now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, leave it to me, you should know I'm good at that," Manami said.

"Of course, oh, yes, don't be late tomorrow, we're running through the concert before the actual thing and there is your opening song, remember?"

"I know, I know, if you leave I can go to sleep you know." she replied and promptly shooed his out of the house before leaning against her door. Well, she might as well bring out the box...

Manami walked up the stairs to her room, kneeling before her closet and reaching into the very, very back corner, pulling out a large shoe box and bring it to her bed before opening it. Inside of it was everything she had sealed away when she became Kiyomi. Manami smiled pulling out her freshman yearbook. Freshman year was a good year for her, besides the fact that she still had a baby face. Its was the year she met Kaito the first time, he was okay when he was a sophmore, she even had a crush on him. This was proven with a pink sharpie heart around him. Granted, she never had a real conversation with him that year, but the year after he was in her science class, and they would work together simply because everybody else got a partner first.

Manami picked up her sophmore book flipping through it, seeing his signiture on one of the back pages, 'Thanks for the help, little mouse,' it read, though back then it wasn't him teasing her. It was almost an endearing term the way he said it. However, aside from their science class, he ignored her untill his senior year. Manami sighed laying back against her pillow. Had he really changed? Or was he nice the entire time and just being ran by his brother? Manami reached in and picked up her old ipod, filled to the brim with anything that he had sung then picked up few of the letters that she had tried to write but never gave him. She was such an innocent school girl, thinking that maybe Kaito would like her back, even as he picked on her, it wasn't till the end of the year that she realised that he wasn't going to stop picking on her. That he would never return any of her feelings.

Why should she think any differently just because of a few things he said? A letter? A kiss? She shouldn't. It was probably just a huge trick, why should she put herself out there just for him? She knew all of this was true, any feelings she had imagined in highschool were gone now. So why did her heart ache? Why did she want to believe him? It made no sense! It was completely irrational, everything she was feeling was coming from a girlish fantasy that she wanted to be true. But it wasn't. It was an illusion, right?

Tap... What was that? Manami looked around.

Tap... The window? Manami walked over and opened the curtains looking down, seeing none other but the blue haired man that was causing her mind such chaos.

"What are you doing here Kaito? You know you can just knock on the door like a normal person, right?" Manami said, opening the window.

"Well, I tried to go home and relax, but that wasn't working too well, and since we have the concert tomorrow I don't have the option of staying up all night," he replied setting down the third pebble, "and... well, I've always wanted to throw pebbles at a pretty girl's window, it just seemed so cliche and normal."

"Well then you have the wrong window, no pretty girls here."

"You're right, only beautiful ones." Manami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, get out of my yard before I call the police and tell them there's a peeper outside my window,"she replied. Kaito smiled up at her.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course I would," she replied with a laugh.

"You wanna go on a walk?"

"Didn't I just threaten you? And... It's a bit late, don't you think? Its like what? 11?"

"Try again, love, its 1 in the morning, but hey, no paparazi, right?" Woah. Back up, 1 am? Had her walk through memory's really been that long?

"... Well, I'm still dressed, so... I don't see why not, I'll be right down," she replied, though she wasn't sure exactly why she was agreeing to it. Maybe her highschool memories actually were getting to her. She quickly put on a pair of shoes and grabbed her bag before climbing out of her second story window and down the blooming ivy trellis before not so gracefully losing her balance and falling, Kaito having to rush to catch her falling form.

"Whats the big idea! you coulda hurt yourself doing that! What ever happened to using doors" Kaito asked with a worried expression before raising an eye brow.

"Hey, you've wanted to throw pebbles, I've always wanted to sneak out my window, I just didn't think I'd fall, okay!" she replied squirming untill he set her down.

"Well... I... just don't do that again!" he muttered out with a sigh.

"Well don't throw pebbles at my window again, it'd be just my luck if my window broke."

"Fair agreement, common, let's go," Kaito said smiling and taking her hand pulling her off into the night

* * *

><p>well, obviously my idea of getting this chapter done before the 16th didn't work out as well as I hoped<p>

and then my teachers packed on the homework,

the projects,

my friends had some drama,

and I got another boyfriend

so i've had a busy few first weeks of school and i'm behind in my algebra 2 class already just because every other class has been assigning buckets of homework.

AND SHE DOESN'T TAKE LATE WORK! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!

so as you can see i am completely justified in not posting right? *ducks as something is thrown* okay sorry, sorry...

Kaito- it was terrible, for weeks she left us at the point where I was being depressed cause manami was being mean TT^TT

Manami- what do you mean, us? and i was NOT being mean!

anyways! Hopefully i'll have time to update soon!

laters!

~luna-chan


End file.
